


I'd be home with you

by orphan_account



Category: Cattails | Become a Cat! (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy cats :), Exempting the daenerys fic i did last year, I got cattails recently and am obsessed, I was a warriors kid as i'm sure you can maybe tell, I'm a sucker for mad scientist type characters, Love Confessions, Other, So krampy was the obvious love for me, This fic is suitable for all audiences! I don't really write explicit stuff anyway, Writing that did something unknown to me, i listen to hozier and yearn, so that's my explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gays can have little a accidental confession. As a treat.
Relationships: Krampy/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'd be home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the existentialism! Also Willow is just the character I've been using for Cattails. You go you funky little enby cat

The Mystic Colony had been the obvious decision to Willow. When Coco presented them with a choice, an odd colony that resided within tree trunks sounded just fine to them. The abandonment from their humans weighed heavy on their heart, but they understood almost immediately that they were not coming back for them.

Once they had settled into the colony, Willow found that they had a favourite member very quickly. Krampy, the colony doctor, had fast found himself a permanent residence within Willow's mind. He was fluffy and sort of scraggly, a gray tabby, but his most notable feature was the dark leather beak he wore; it covered his whole face, and muffled his voice a little.

Willow found it very endearing.

When they weren't hunting or foraging, Willow was with Krampy, finding excuses to talk to him. Mainly it was gathering herbs for him - Goldenseal, marigold, catnip. Krampy liked catnip best, so Willow would creep toward Mountain colony territory to nab some. Fortunately they were agile and fast, so it wasn't much of a risk for them.  
Even if it was, hearing Krampy's pitch raise in happiness at being given catnip made it more than worth it. 

"You shouldn't have! No, you really shouldn't," Krampy said once, accepting it gratefully.

"I found it while I was out anyway, it was no trouble," Willow lied blatantly. 

"Aah, well, thank you! You have collected so many herbs for me, I could almost make another me and open another den somewhere else and I'd still have enough!" 

"Would I have to bring herbs between the two yous? That sounds tiring." They bantered back and forth like that for a while till the sun began to go down.

Come their second Spring in the colony, Willow was perfectly content in their position as Krampy's friend, spending their days hunting, foraging and aiding their colony in defending territory. More than once they had come out with scratches and bites, which of course they went to Krampy for. He always seemed a little irritated about it.

"Willow, do you have anyone who you consider a friend in the colony?" Coco asked out of the blue, stood in front of Willow's den. "Or maybe more than a friend?"

Their head tilted. "I have friends. Why?"

To the temple they went, and Coco showed them a gorgeous bush adorned with crimson roses. "It's customary to give one of these to someone to show romantic interest." She explained the custom, and added, "You can take one of these, of course." 

"I don't need one, I don't have any romantic interests." Willow declined, not requiring any time to think about it. After all, they had friends, what more did they need?

A few days later, Willow returned from a territory scuffle hurt a little worse than usual.

"Ah! Willow, my- My goodness, what did you do?" Krampy's attitude changed very fast. "I told you to stop interfering in so many fights, and now see..."

Willow limped into Krampy's den, setting themself down. There was a deep slash in their left shoulder, lighter scratches adorning their pelt, and a bite in their ear. "I couldn't just let it slide, Krampy." They murmured as Krampy came over and started fussing.

"Your ear... It looks like someone got a heck of a hold on it and shook you about like a ragdoll!" The tabby sounded anguished. "Willow, what in the world were you fighting with?!"

"Just other cats. It's really nothing to worry about, catnip, I've had worse."

"Nothing to worry about? One day you won't be able to drag yourself back, and then what?"

"You sound so worried. I'll always bring myself back to you." 

"Will you? How could I ever be sure?"

Willow laughed lightly, and they didn't even think about the answer. "Because I love you." They froze, and they had never thought of it, but somehow they knew it was true. "I.. love you."

Krampy went quiet. 

Willow didn't look at him.

"...You...?"

"Yes."

Moments passed. In the few seconds of silence between them, Willow was sure they could have watched clouds form and dissipate ten times over.

"...Why?"

They glanced at him, his emotion unreadable through the mask - but he was staring at his own paws, no doubt struggling. "I just do."

Quiet. Then he spoke again. "I have an experiment I wish to perform."

They nodded. "Go ahead."

He turned and searched through his clutter, beginning to speak. "If you will have me..." Krampy came back and produced a crimson rose, just like the ones Coco had shown Willow just a few days ago. "I-I am odd, and confusing, and freakish. These are all things I have been told. I will annoy you and you may come to hate me and leave and I would understand, but if you will have me, I would like nothing better than to be yours."

Willow stood up, wobbling a little on their injured leg. "You are odd and confusing, but I love the way you confuse me. I'll have you if you'll have me." They leaned forward and pressed their head beneath Krampy's chin, fitting into place as if made for one another. Perhaps they were.

Two years later, they were curled into one another in a nest, as comfortable as two could be. "Do you think we'll be buried together?"

"I hope so. My spirit would be cold without you." 

"..Do you think anyone will remember us?"

He considered. "I don't think it matters. We are us, right now."

"The dirt will remember us when we're part of it."

"Dirt doesn't have a memory, my love."

"It's just a metaphor, catnip."

"Ah. Then continue."


End file.
